Soriana
Major Events Death of parents in 875 KR. Body swap in 878 KR. Associations Thought to consort with hellions Gear History Life force always seemed to speak to Soriana. Whether healing herself after scavenging for food, or finding out where to obtain food from the local animals, Soriana had a knack for manipulating the energy of living beings. Soriana always did her best to hide her abilities from her parents' for fear of being hated. After all the stories of witch hunts her father told, she didn't want to risk her safety. One day, her mother returned badly injured from a hunt. While setting a simple trap, a wolf attacked causing a large loss of blood. Soriana, wishing to save her mother, acted instinctively and began to attempt to heal her mother, not caring where she got the energy. Moments later, her father collapsed to the floor, heart no longer beating. Soriana succeeded in healing the outer injuries on her mother, but the loss of blood had already taken its toll. In her grief, Soriana unknowingly absorbed the energy left over from her mother and stored it within herself. Feeling the overwhelming sensation of power, she channeled her grief and rage into a great bolt of witchfire. Seeing what she had done, she stormed out into the woods, hunting down the wolf who had cost her mother her life. With the help of a voice in her head, she quickly found the den she was looking for. Roaring, she stole the life force of all the wolves in the den and channeled it into a great wave of witchfire, leaving nothing but ash where the animals had been. Overwhelmed with the sensation of what she had done, Soriana began to practice more with tampering with the energy of the living things around her, all the while the same voice from the forest kept prodding her on, promising greater power as she continued. As time passed, Soriana continued her pursuits moving from control of smaller animals and simpler spells, to stealing life force from lone travelers. Soon, a group of Wither hunters came. Understanding her life in danger, Soriana pleaded with the voice to help her again. "But of course my dear. I wouldn't want my fun to end quite yet." She heard behind her this time, not in her mind. Turning around she saw a tall, flame-clad hellion. "Please, I need to know more, I can do so much more!" She pleaded. "My sweet Soriana, take this." The beast said as it handed her a page with odd writing. "There is a boy just to the north, when you find him speak the words. But know this, a price must be paid. And I ALWAYS collect." Not caring what he meant, Soriana headed for the location shown to her in her mind by the beast. Finding the boy nearby, she hurridly spoke the words on the page. Waking up, Soriana saw not the boy, but herself in front of her. She looked down, noticing that she was in fact now the boy. "There she is, good work Telvor!" She heard from behind her as the hunting party drew in. She watched with glee as the party burned her body, realizing that this body was now hers. "Come now Telvor, we must return to the priory, your studies await you." One of the men said. Category:Character/Human Category:Character/Wither Category:Character/Thornhaven